Jugarreta del destino
by mundo hermoso y cruel
Summary: One shot que tratará acerca de la reacción de Levi posterior a la trágica muerte de hanji zoe. ¿será que el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad enloquecerá o esto será parte de la realidad?


_**hola soy nueva en fanfiction asi que imploro piedad D:, no broma .Entrada para el concurso de levihanji fans (saludos a esta gran familia ;D) espero que les guste y que sea de su agrado leerla, sin nada más que decir solo puedo agregar que disfruten c:**_

Han pasado pocos meses desde cuando te alejaste de mi, se que el destino marco tu partida pero, esto no quita el hecho que es dolorosa tu partida, extrañare tu sonrisa, tus experimentos locos o esa risa que me cautivaba con solo oírla a lo lejos. Lo peor de todo es que nunca tuve el valor para decírtelo, porque mi orgullo era fuerte y tú hacías que ese lado, ese que tanto trate de ocultar, saliera. Creo que cuando tú moriste, yo también lo hice, dado que jamás volveré a ser como realmente soy, porque tú me complementabas.

Ahora me encuentro con mi nuevo equipo en una expedición, galopando en mi caballo, tratando de proteger a estos mocosos, si tú estuvieras aquí probablemente los animarías a seguir o inventarías una estrategia que fuera mejor para ellos, pero es claro que esto no sucederá.  
>-Heichou- es Eren quien se acerca en su caballo para hablarme<br>-si mocoso-digo con la voz más seria posible tratando de encubrir que estoy roto por dentro  
>-¿ella seguirá aquí o ya se encontrará en el cielo?-dijo jaeger<br>-¿a qué te refieres?-trato de hacerme el desentendido como si no supiera que está hablando de ti.  
>-de hanji señor-dice el chico- mi mamá siempre me decía de niño que todas las personas que eran buenas, cuando su alma estaba cansada de este mundo se iban a un lugar hermoso, que era de descanso, donde se encontrarían con su alma gemela y estarían juntos por la eternidad. Pero si su alma gemela todavía no llegaba a ese plano, se quedaban con el cuerpo de estas cuidándolas como su ángel guardián-<br>-¿eso te lo dijo tu madre?-pregunté un poco enternecido con la dulzura que tiene el mocoso para recordar a su madre  
>-si señor-respondió Eren-¿hanji se encontrará en el cielo o estará vigilando a alguien?-<br>-que se yo mocoso-dije tratando de no pensar que hanji esté en el cielo con su alma gemela o peor que se encuentre vigilando a alguien que no sea yo.-en primer lugar este no es el tiempo ni el lugar para hablar de estas cosas-  
>-es cierto señor perdón por tomarme esa confianza-dijo el mocoso de una manera que parecía perro regañado<p>

Hanji si esa creencia es verdad ¿donde es que te encuentras?,¿ estarás en el cielo? ¿O serás el guardián de alguien?, suena loco y egoísta pero me encantaría que fueras mi ángel guardián, solo para mi, que a donde fuera me acompañara tu presencia, que tu risa y tus ojos me guiaran hacia la libertad que tanto añoro afuera de estos muros.

-heichou creo que los titanes se acercan- era Armin quien me sacaba de mis pensamientos –debemos hacer algo-  
>-protejan a Eren e historia necesitamos pasar este bosque-ordeno un poco confundido-ackerman asegúrate que lleguen bien-<br>-si-responde secamente esta-  
>-sasha, Armin y Connie vienen conmigo-trato de gestionar un plan-nosotros desviaremos la atención de los demás-<br>-si heichou-dicen estos  
>-bueno que esperan síganme-trato de hacer que los mocosos reaccionen pero estos no se mueven-¿Qué pasa?-<br>-heichou vi…vienen tres titanes-dice Connie asustado  
>-tsk.. Yo me encargo pero ustedes vayan es dirección opuesta a la que va ackerman ¿entendido?-<br>-heichou que pasará con usted-dice sasha asustada  
>-tranquila, no me pasará nada-digo instaurando la calma en los menores- al atardecer nos veremos en el lugar acordado ¿de acuerdo?-<br>-si señor-dicen la carnadas cumpliendo su labor  
>-bueno ahora a acabar con la basura-dije concentrándome<br>voy avanzando en el aire observándolos, parece que son normales solo siguen el olor a carne humana de mis carnadas, todo va bien cuando acabo con el primero y el segundo. Pero cuando el tercero me mira, me recordó a Bean uno de los titanes con que hanji experimentaba, no sé qué me pasa pero un dolor en el pecho me invade y casi no puedo respirar, es mucha crueldad del destino, por qué justo ahora tengo que encontrar a este titán, por qué todo me recuerda a ella. Reconozco que estoy muy mal, cuando me apoyé en el árbol, mi respiración y mis latidos se descontrolan y unas ganas de llorar inmensas pasan por mi cabeza, creo que todo me da vueltas, quiero gritar, gritar muy fuerte pidiendo ayuda, quizás alguien me escuchará, o tal vez ella me escuche donde sea que este y le baje un cargo de conciencia por dejarme aquí, por negarme su aroma, su risa, o por no estar aquí siendo mi ángel guardián.  
>-tsk… estúpida cuatro ojos, te dije que yo iba a ser el que se fuera primero pero no, ella siempre tiene que llevarme la contraria-digo tratando que me escuche-maldita loca-<br>-Rivaille cuidado- debo estar volviéndome loco pero escucho su voz. No, solo debe ser el eco del bosque nada más que eso.  
>-enano terco-escucho un grito-date vuelta recuerda que estas con un titán-<br>definitivamente ya enloquecí, lo peor es que le hice caso a la voz de mi cabeza, porque si, tenía razón estaba con un titán.  
>-¿qué mierda..?-digo asombrado. El titán esta con su boca en frente mío pero veo dos alas una azul y otra blanca, totalmente hermosas que se ganan delante de mí.<br>-rivaille corre-dice la voz de hanji  
>-¿hanji eres tú?-digo contemplando el ángel<br>-si soy yo-dice sonriéndome incluso más hermosa que siempre-no reclamabas tanto por mi presencia, bueno aquí me tienes enano-  
>-no lo creo, ¿estás aquí por mi?-trato de mantener mi cordura pero ya no me importa si me estoy volviendo loco, con tal de verla a ella está todo bien<br>-Rivaille por favor corre vienen más titanes te rodearán-dice el ángel guardián, no esperen, MÍ hermoso ángel guardián  
>-ya no me importa, ya no tengo a nadie que proteger-digo con voz fría-nada por qué vivir-<br>-Rivaille por favor anda-me dice hanji pero me temo que está pidiendo algo imposible  
>-no, no te perderé de nuevo-le digo ya con el lado que solo ella podía sacar, ese lado que es tan débil, pero que representa al verdadero Rivaille-no me importa morir aquí, si me voy contigo yo seré feliz , no me niegues el derecho de estar a tu lado hanji por favor-<br>-rivaille yo siempre te querré y te esperaré-dijo hanji alejándose del titan- pero la humanidad te necesita por favor necesito que sigas luchando-  
>-escúchame cuatro ojos del demonio -digo ya un poco alterado- te dije que no te dejaré y no lo haré-<br>-se que no lo harás-dice sonriéndome –pero aun no es tu hora enano, ¿Quién limpiará tan compulsivamente el cuartel si te vas?-  
>-hasta muerta sigues siendo una bromista-digo con una pequeña sonrisa - o ¿no loca?-<br>-si Rivaille, se ve que me conoces pero antes de seguir conversando tengo que darte algunas órdenes-dijo el ángel-primero trata de ser más comprensivo con los chicos, recuerda que tu también fuiste joven-  
>-si pero hanji pero esos mocosos..-<br>-no me interrumpas enano-dijo hanji-segundo quiero que limpies muy bien mi cuarto, ahí comprenderás todo-  
>-¿qué? ¿Ya te vas? Siempre tan apresurada-digo casi gruñéndole<br>-me dejaron venir por un rato, ¿qué quieres que el cielo este a tu disposición?-dice esta regañándome-además ya no estás en peligro los titanes se alejaron-  
>-hanji noo.. Si tú te vas yo me voy contigo-digo tratando de retenerla conmigo- acaso tú no eres mi alma gemela-<br>-eso no lo decido yo-dijo ella apenada-  
>-tsk…. Loca demente-digo enojado-no te dejaré ir-<br>-creo que no me dejas opción Rivaille-dijo la chica acercándose a mi-buen viaje-  
>-¿qué?-digo cuando todo el mundo se va desintegrando a mi alrededor, solo veo como imágenes de las distintas escenas de mi vida, mi vida de pequeño, cuando entre a la legión incluso cuando la conocí, muchos momentos pasan por mi mente hasta que veo uno que me llama la atención. Era de momentos antes de su muerte puedo verlo muy borroso, pero puedo escuchar a lo lejos… "oye enano cuando lleguemos debo darte algo, no sé cómo lo vas a tomar pero debo dártelo" quizás esa era la razón por la cual quería que limpiará su cuarto.<p>

-heichou-es la voz de sasha-¿está bien?-  
>-tsk.. Mocosa hueles a papa-digo alejándola de mi- ¿dónde estoy?<br>-está en la cabaña donde nos ocultamos-dice eren explicándome-¿Qué le paso?-  
>-no lo sé-digo tratando de recordar pero solo una idea se viene a mi cabeza-hanji debo ir a la pieza de hanji-<br>-sargento está muy débil para moverse-dice historia con voz fría  
>-déjenme mocosos-digo mientras abro la puerta de la habitación, desesperado busco y busco tratando de encontrar una pista de lo que ella me iba a dar, hasta que al fin di con ello<br>-¿una carta?-dice Eren viendo lo que encontré  
>-¿acaso te dije que vinieras niñato?-dije dándole una mirada asesina<br>-lo siento-dijo este marchándose

Rompí el envoltorio de la carta con la mayor delicadeza posible y en cuanto la abrí sentí el olor que caracterizaba a hanji, era tinta mezclada con su sudor, algo que jamás volvería a oler y debía atesorar, cuando lo abrí guarde cada palabra suya en mi mente tratando de comprender esa cruel jugarreta del destino.

"Rivaille, te escribo porque no tengo el valor para decirte lo que estoy sintiendo por ti, yo no sé que me pasó pero solo sé que tus fríos ojos grises encienden un fuego de mi corazón que nadie puede aplacar y creo que ya no vale la pena seguir ocultándolo, incluso si no me vuelves hablar me atrevo a decirte, perdón a escribirte que, te amo enano, siempre lo haré. Si me correspondes tendré el lujo de llamarme tu novia pero si no lo haces siempre serás mi alma gemela"

-tsk… estúpida loca espero que estés viendo esto-digo ahora ya sabiendo que ella se encontraba conmigo-cumpliré tus deseos cuatro ojos pero ni se te ocurra dejarme ¿entendido?-  
>-si Rivaille-siento casi como un susurro al lado de mi oreja<br>guardo la carta en mi bolsillo y contemplo la habitación de ella guardando cada detalle de la loca en mi cabeza.  
>-bueno ahora a cumplir tu segunda orden-digo levantando su ropa-¿Cómo podías vivir en este chiquero? Solo puede ser porque estabas demente bueno al menos eras mi demente...<p> 


End file.
